


Ramming a Nerdy Reshiram

by TheAnthroDex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Lingerie, Lisp, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, reshiram - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnthroDex/pseuds/TheAnthroDex
Summary: Short exchange with a nerdy Reshiram with a lisp. Based on R-mk's Reshiram works. Link to picture in beginning notes.





	Ramming a Nerdy Reshiram

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work based on the artist R-mk's Reshiram works. Below is a link to the picture for reference (NSFW warning):
> 
> [Reshiram picture](https://e621.net/post/show/1163242)

“Your pairs are listed on this sheet here,” the professor exclaimed as he swung around a piece of paper. “Please check it out before you leave and have a rough draft of the presentation done for class by next week. Enjoy your weekend.” He placed the paper flat on his desk and began to gather his things as the class simultaneously stood up and crowded near the desk. The classroom soon buzzed with noise as students began to find their partners and plan out their projects. I got up and squeezed past a couple of shoulders to get a look at the sheet. After a quick scan, I found my name accompanied with the name “Reshiram.”

A quick moment of disappointment passed as I realized that I was not partnered with any of my friends and another wave hit me as I connected the name to the face. I looked over the crowd of shoulders behind me to find my partner still sitting in the corner with her eyes glued to her phone. She had an amazing body that was unfortunately blemished by a rather unattractive face behind a large set of braces and a personality that would be described as the exact opposite of a social butterfly. I had never interacted with her and frankly never saw her interact with anyone. I let out a sigh before slowly walking over to her desk and taking the chair in front of it. She quickly put her phone in her pocket and gave me a short wave accompanied by a smile. 

“H-Hi! I’m gueshing you’re my partner for the preshentation?” the Pokemon stuttered. I did my best not to wince at the sound of her lisp and instead smiled warmly back at her.

“Y-Yeah. My name’s Dex, in case you didn’t know. You’re Reshiram, right?” I asked.

“Yeah, but you can jusht call me Ram,” Ram answered. “Sho when can you meet up for the project? I’m free all weekend.”

“I’m good anytime this weekend, too. Do you want to get it done early and shoot for tomorrow afternoon around one?”

“Worksh for me. Where do you want to meet up?”

“I don’t really like my place for group meetings. It’s kind of cramped there and a bit messy to be honest,” I replied with a chuckle. “Do you mind if we go to your place or maybe we can find a coffeehouse somewhere close to both of us...?”

A light blush appeared on her slate-colored cheeks as she quickly drew her gaze down into her lap. “People don’t really come over to my plashe that often, eshpechially boysh,” she muttered. 

“Uhh well if you’re not comfortable with it we can definitely meet up somewhe-”

“No no, itsh fine,” Ram interrupted while looking off to the side, “heresh my addresh,” she said while pulling her phone back out with her address typed out on it. I took a brief moment to consider asking her how she typed it out so quickly but decided it may be better not to ask. I copied the address onto my phone and gave her a quick nod.

“Great, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at one at your place then,” I exclaimed before getting up and grabbing my bag.

“Yeah, I’ll she you tomorrow,” responded Ram with a wave while still not looking at me. I gave her a final wave before exiting the classroom and heading back home.

~~~~~~

I knocked on the door of a modest looking house. After a few seconds, Ram opened up the door to reveal herself wearing a loose white T-shirt and an extremely short pair of denim shorts followed by a pair of black and gold stockings. I quickly raised my eyes to avoid looking at her voluptuous thighs and cleavage protruding from the top of her shirt and greeted her with a smile.

“Hey Dexsh,” Ram started as she moved aside to let me in. 

“Hey Ram. How you doing?” I responded as I stepped inside and took off my shoes before taking a good look around the place.

“I’m doing alright. Follow me, we’ll be working in my room,” she answered as she waved me to follow her. 

“Don’t you think I should greet your parents first before we get started?” I quickly asked as she started heading upstairs to the second floor.

“Oh, my parentsh are going to be out the whole day. Sho it’ll jusht be the two of ush. Alone. For the entire day,” she said with a slight blush on her face. She waved me to follow her again before we ascended the stairs and down the hallway to reach her bedroom. I looked around to find a room filled with games and gaming systems. A large monitor sat on her desk with a rather powerful looking computer setup. Gaming systems and controllers were scattered around a huge television surrounded by shelves of game cases. A queen-sized bed sat across from the TV with the only other furniture being a short square coffee table off to the side of the room.

“This is a really impressive setup you have here,” I said as I entered her room. 

She took a seat on the floor by the coffee table before pulling out her laptop. “Thanksh. I guesh you can tell I’m pretty into gaming. Pretty nerdy, huh?”

“No, I think it’s pretty cool. I think that being a girl gamer is really awesome,” I replied while taking a seat across from her and resting my back against the side of her bed. 

“Oh, I’m glad you feel that way,” Ram said as she smiled warmly at me. She fidgeted nervously for a bit before continuing. “Itsh pretty exschiting to be alone in a bedroom with a girl, right?” she asked while bringing a finger to the neck of her shirt and pulling it down to show more of her cleavage. The blush reappeared on her cheeks as she revealed more of her jugs through the top of her shirt.

“Uhh yeah, sure. Why don’t we get started on the project?” I quickly replied before she could continue any further. My heartbeat raced a bit as I got the sense that she was sending some signals my way, but my focus was on the project and not much else. Ram responded by fixing her shirt with an annoyed look and muttering something quietly to herself before typing something onto her laptop. I shook my head and brought out my own laptop as I tried to calm myself down and get to work.

After about half an hour of solid progress and planning out the presentation, Ram suddenly got up and took a seat in my lap, facing away from me. “I think that we should move thish picture over here and then leave the information about-” Ram started while fiddling around on my laptop.

“Hey, Ram, don’t you think this is a bit too close? I can see everything you change when you’re working on your laptop,” I interjected as I felt her rear press up against my groin.

“I jusht thought it would be quicker for you to she what I’m thinking thish way,” she responded while turning her head to look back at me. “Ish there shomething wrong with me being here?” she continued with a sly grin before grinding her ass onto my hips. 

A blush rose to my cheeks as I felt my girth start to grow excited underneath my pants. “A-Actually, I really need to go to the bathroom. Do you mind telling me where it is?” I asked as I quickly crawled out from underneath her and stood up. She narrowed her eyes behind her thick glasses before exclaiming, “Take a right and it’ll be the firsht door to your left. Can’t mish it.”

I rushed out the door and entered the bathroom. I took a seat on the toilet and gave myself a few moments to calm down and let the bulge in my pants disappear. I shook my head before taking a deep breath and standing up, trying my best not to think about her advances. I turned to the sink and splashed some cold water to cool myself off some more before heading back to the room. 

“Sorry about that,” I said with a slightly exhausted voice as I closed the door behind me. “Alright, let’s get back to woooah!” I yelled out as Ram suddenly swung her tail at my feet, tripping me forward until I landed on top of her. 

“Oh my! How ashertive of you Dexsh!” Ram exclaimed from underneath me. “Not that I mind,” she said suggestively, adding a wink at me.

I took a moment to look down at her curvaceous body before shaking my head again. “Okay, what’s going on, Ram? Why are you being so… suggestive?” I asked while getting off of her and sitting back. 

“Oh, come on!” Ram yelled out, “A guy and a girl alone with no parentsh around! Don’t guysh dream about being in thish situation with a girl like me?” I backed up as she crawled towards me until she was practically on top of me. “I even gave you all the shignsh that I was up for it!”

“Ram, these kinds of cliché situations never happen in real life. Plus, we literally just met. Do you really want to do it with someone you just met?” I responded as she towered above me. Unfortunately, my body was starting to betray me as I felt the tight bulge around my pants once more. 

“I mean, when you put it that way, I guesh not,” Ram responded, “but I wash sho prepared for today!” With that exclamation, Ram pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a set of lacy gray lingerie underneath. I gulped as her jugs spilled out over the top of the piece, her nipples clearly showing with oddly luminescent pasties around them. Ram looked down at me with a disappointed face as she cupped her own breast.

No longer could I hold myself back as I gazed upon her beautiful body. With a start, I pushed myself off the ground, grabbed onto her shoulders, and tossed her onto her bed on her back. A surprised gasp emanated from her mouth as I took a firm hold of the rim of her shorts and ripped them down her legs, revealing a thin lacy cover over her womanhood attached to the lingerie on her torso. I gulped at the sight of her pink pussy as I began to run my index finger over the cover on her slit.

“Well I can’t hold myself back when I know you put in this much effort,” I said as I stood at the edge of the bed. “Why do you even have this stuff anyway?” I asked as I ran a hand down along her waist, rubbing my fingers along the lacy material.

“I needed it for a coshplay,” the Pokemon replied quietly as she held onto the edge of the bed with one hand. She turned her head to the side with an embarrassed look as I continued to play with her dampening slit. Her breathing became heavier as I moved the lace around her womanhood to the side and slid a couple of fingers into her entrance. My fingertips were immediately met with a warm wetness as they buried themselves deeper inside her. Ram covered her mouth with one hand to stifle her moans as her walls spread to accompany my fingers. Once the lips of her slit reached my knuckles, I began to slide my fingers back and forth inside her, a sharp wet sound coming out each time I pulled them out. My fingers explored every inch of her lower mouth, becoming soaked with her juices. Ram moaned quietly into her hand as I fingered her until my length could no longer handle the wait.

I pulled down my pants and underwear in one fell swoop and tossed them to the side before positioning myself between her spread legs. The head of my length rubbed along the folds of her dripping pussy, my slick pre mixing in with her juices. The warmth emanating from her entrance coated my cock and seemingly warmed up my whole body. I couldn’t stop myself from grinning as I looked over Ram’s incredibly sexy body while my cock twitched with anticipation.

“Are you ready?” I asked as I grabbed ahold of my cock and pressed the tip against her entrance. She nodded in response and grabbed onto the sheets as I began plunging my girth inside her, letting out sighs of pure bliss as her pussy happily greeted my cock with a comfy tightness. I placed my hands on her sides as I started thrusting my hips back and forth slowly. Grunts escaped my lips with each swinging motion as I picked up the pace to get into a rhythm. Ram could no longer suppress her moans as she clung onto the bedsheets. My hips slammed against her rear as my member slid smoothly through her pink chamber. I moved my hand up to grab a handful of her breast, squeezing it tight as the squishy mass compressed around my fingers. 

“What’s with the bright pasties?” I asked between grunts, running my fingers around the yellow stickers around her nipple. 

“I thought they looked cool and they were on shale,” she responded as she placed her hand on mine. “Do you like them?”

“Yeah, they’re really eye-catching,” I said as I leaned my body over hers and buried my face into her breast, licking and kissing her nipple before sliding it into my mouth. Ram immediately wrapped her arms around my back as I sucked on her soft nipple while continuing to plow her underside. Her legs wrapped around my waist and pushed my hips to go faster into her slit. I broke my face away from her tit and placed my hands back on her waist as I began to pick up my pace. The Pokemon quickly grabbed onto the edge of the bed with both hands as I went full throttle, moaning out louder than ever as I felt her inner walls convulse around my length.

“Oh my god, Dexsh! I’m going to cum, thish feelsh sho good!” Ram moaned out. Her face was full of pure ecstasy as I thrusted balls-deep into her until she finally let out a loud groan accompanied with her climax. Her back arched high in the air as her legs pressed my hips hard against her loins. Her orgasm brought me over the edge as well as I gave another fruitless thrust into her, spewing my seed deep into her waiting pussy. I pushed my groin against her, trying to go even deeper as I shot out load after load of my hot cum. Finally, after my last spurt, Ram loosened her leglock, and I retracted from her hips before falling onto my back next to her. My member slowly drew back into its resting state as our love juices spilled out of her slit. Both of us looked up at the ceiling as we sought to catch our breaths. After a few moments, a large shiver ran through the body next to me.

“Shorry, I jusht felt shomething ooze out of me,” she said while turning her head towards me with a smile. “I really had a good time.”

“Me too,” I replied, returning her smile with my own. “Good thing, we’re in different egg groups, right?” I said with a chuckle, taking a peek down at her cum-filled pussy.

“Yeah, I never knew a creampie would feel thish good. Thanksh for taking my firsht time,” she said with a blush and following it up with a rough kiss on the cheek, the metal of her braces pressing hard against my face.

I immediately stood up and shot an incredulous look at her. “Are you serious? Was this really your first time?” I sighed with disbelief as she nodded and sat up as well. “You really just let your group partner that you just met yesterday take your first time?”

“Well, I don’t really talk to that many guysh. I thought thish wash ash good of a time ash any to loshe my v-card. Plush, I wash hoping that it would be more than jusht one time with you,” Ram replied as she placed her hand on top of mine and looked deep into my eyes.

We took a moment to look at each other before I replied, “You’re a bit ditzy when it comes to social interactions, but I can’t say I don’t like that about you. You should probably go with the asking out part before we get to this part, but I’ll be glad to see where our relationship takes us.”

Ram responded with a bright smile and a hug before exclaiming, “Yay! My firsht boyfriend! Thish is sho exschiting!” I laughed at her remark before picking up my clothes. “Well, we can get to the dating part in a bit. Why don’t we get back to working on this project for now though?” Ram nodded in response before picking up her clothes and putting them on as well. After a few short minutes of changing, we took our seats back around the table and continued with the project.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting character. Let me know what you all think and I'll see if I want to write another story with her based on the responses.


End file.
